Saleté de mission !
by Lilou5500
Summary: Notre petit bourge aux yeux blanc est contraint d'accepter une mission assez spéciale pour faire plaisir à son coéquipier à gros sourcils. Il lui demande d'espionner une personne qui lui semble désespérément banale... POV Neji la plupart du temps...


_**Saleté de mission !!**_

Voila je commence ma seconde fic (même si je n'ai pas fini " Un monde complètement Neko"). Celle-ci sera une fiction sur l'univers fantastique et enchanteur de Naruto. Je vais faire directement tout le blabla habituel puis la fic après

Autrice : Lilou5500, 13 ans. Moi quoi

Rating : K+

Texte : normal, _pensée,_**(commentaire)** et (action en cours de dialogue)

Paring : Neji X??? Mystère ! C'est très facile mais bon ! J'adore les surprises surtout quand c'est moi qui les fais ! Pis si vous voulez il y en aura peut être quelque un en fond. Des suggestions ?

Disclaimer : Je les emprunte mais ils sont pas à moi

Gaara : Encore heureux !

Lilou : Comment ça ? Vous voulez pas de moi ?

Tous : Naaaaaannn !!

Lilou : T.T mais pourquoi ?

Temari : Quoique, moi ça me va !

Les autres : O.o

Temari : Ben oui ! Au moins le pleurnichard se bouge un peu ! P

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèèère...C'est chiant les filles !

Résumé : Notre petit bourge national aux yeux blanc (Neji : super ! J'adore la description... Lilou : Tu préfère "le gars aux yeux comme les morts Neji : ...) est contraint d'accepter une mission assez spéciale pour faire plaisir à son coéquipier à gros sourcils. Il lui demande d'espionner une personne qui lui semble désespérément banale... POV Neji la plupart du temps.

Situation dans l'histoire : Disons que Sasuke est toujours là. L'opération de Lee a réussi et Neji c'est fait battre par Naruto donc il est déjà plus sympa. Ca ne se passe pas dans la Next Gen (J'aime moins les perso. Ils sont vraiment moins beaux)

_1° Premier jour : la mission_

Mission de destruction accomplit ! Même si Lee est grièvement blessé. C'est vrai, le " Magnifique fauve de Jade " en pyjama vert ne s'est pas raté sur ce coup là. Il me fait pitié. Et dire qu'il voulait raconter ses exploits à son sensei chéri : il a fait fort...

Flash-back :

Nous approchons du hangar des ninjas d'Oto que nous devons faire sauter. Plutôt rouillé et dissimulé par la forêt environnante. J'active le byakugan pour indiquer la position des ennemis à Tenten. Deux minutes plus tard les quatre gardiens se font descendre par quatre kunaïs bien lancé et voilà quatre cadavres qui tombent au sol sans souffrance et surtout sans bruit. Nous nous infiltrons dans le repaire. Les corps tombent uns par uns. Silensieusement on resort du batiment désormais débarassé de présence humaine. Chacun de nous part de son coté pour "semer" la poudre hautement inflammable donné par l'Hokage puis sort à l'extérieur.

Tenten est perché en haut d'un chêne pour mieux viser, Lee est au sol et moi je suis dans les branches d'un autre arbre. La kunoichi tire sur un bidon d'huile et quelques secondes après il y a une immense déflagration et les arbres tremblent, se plient et deux ou trois sont complètements déracinés. Tenten glisse de sa branche mais se rattrape à celle d'en dessous. En bas, Lee s'est fais littéralement soufflé par la violence de l'explosion et il s'écrase contre le tronc d'un sapin. Le calme est revenu... Tenten et moi on descend voir Lee. Le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir : Lee est brûlé au second degrés et la collision lui a sûrement fracturé plusieurs os. Je voit Tenten à côté de moi qui verdit un peu : Elle supporte pas ces trucs là la pauvre. Moi non plus je ne me sens pas très bien. Lee à quand même un peu de chance dans son malheur : il s'est évanouit et n'est donc pas obligé de supporté le spectacle de son triste corps a demi déchiqueté. Pour le chemin du retour, on le soutient comme on peut. Heureusement, les portes du village ne sont pas si loin...

Fin du Flash-back.

C'est bon, nous voilà enfin dans l'enceinte de Konoha en fin d'après-midi. Tenten se rend directement chez l'Hokage **(Même si je pense qu'elle va rendre son repas avant)** et m'abandonne Lee que je dois me traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Bah ! Au moins il sera content de voir sa "Fleur de cerisier" alias Sakura. À peine ai-je franchit la porte que les médecins me saute dessus et emmène mon coéquipier en salle d'Opération d'Urgence. Puis on me laisse seul dans la salle d'attente. Je vois des médecins qui court dans tout les sens. En tout cas ça ressemble plus à une maison de fou qu'à un hopital. L'un deux prend quand même le temps de me hurler un petit :

- Revenez dans 15 minutes ! Le temps qu'ont l'améliore un peu !

J'ai jamais eu confiance en les médecins... Sauf peut-être Shizune et ses médics-nins qui m'ont bien remit sur pied. Faut dire que j'étais pas trop en état de protester. D'ailleurs j'aime pas non plus les hommes araignées.

Pendant que je réfléchissais sur le **(grand)** nombre de chose que je n'aime pas. Mes pas m'ont guidé à l'extérieur, je divague dans le petit jardin qui entoure l'hôpital. En parlant de chose que je n'aime pas leurs nombres ont quand même diminué après mon combat avec le blondinet. Lui maintenant je peux le supporter mais l'avoir en Hokage, ça, pas question : Bien trop immature...

Je me sens vraiment fatigué... Il faut dire que l'on ne m'a pas laisser le temps de souffler depuis le retour de mission. Je me pose sur un des bancs du parc qui est plutot frais puisqu'il est à l'ombre...Tiens il y a une fontaine là-bas... C'est fou ce que j'ai soif... Naaan c'est trop loin... En plus y'a même pas Hinata qui pourrait m'apporter quelque chose. Elle est jamais là quand on en a besoin celle-là. C'est un vrai boulet. C'est une fille qui sert à rien et qui veux se convaincre du contraire.

Il faut croire que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à revasser ici car je vois Tsunade en personne venir vers moi ce qui veut dire que Tenten a déjà finit son rapport.

- Neji !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est qui est arrivé à Lee ?

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit lui-même ?

- Non il est encore un peu sonné... Mais je veux le savoir sinon Gaï va me faire une scène pour lui demander en personne...

Le pire c'est que Tsunade ne dit que la vérité, il fait pitié ce papa gâteau. J'obéis et je relate notre raid au hangar. La vieille s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde bizarrement puis déclare avec un ton navré :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma poudre avait cet effet.

- Pourquoi ? Lors des essais c'était moins puissant ?

- Et bien... heu... Il n'y a jamais eu d'essai... (Tsunade rougit bêtement, franchement gênée)

Mon dieu ! Elle est folle, elle pouvait nous le dire au moins. Qui sais les effets que ça aurait pu avoir ? D'horrible images de cadavres défile dans me tête, ils sont brûlés, décapités, à demi dissous et le plus gros problème c'est que les corps sont les nôtres. Brrr...

- Mais sinon je peux faire quelque pour vous ?

- Et bien en fait, oui. Lee a déjà eu de gros problème de santé et il est encore fragile. Et autant physiquement que moralement donc je voudrai que tu lui rende visite et si il te demande quelque chose, accepte le. Puis-je compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr. Vous avez ma parole de ninja. _Même si ça ne m'enchante pas trop..._

- Bon ! Va-y maintenant ! Au revoir !

Et là elle part en courant. Puis je comprends pourquoi quand Shizune passe devant moi en hurlant " Tsunade ! Vos dossiers ! Revenez tout de suite ici !!". Non mais franchement, cette Hokage est presque pire que Naruto **(Tous des tarés )**. Le silence retombe et je me voit bien obligé de me désencastrer de mon banc pour entrer dans le hall de l'hôpital.

- Bonjour. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aidez, jeune homme ?

La voix me semble étrangement douce et comment dire "sensuelle". Je tourne la tête et voit que cette personne n'est autre que la jeune femme qui s'occupe de l'accueil. Elle est troublante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se baver dessus. Ses grands yeux brun pale sont rivés sur moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais tressé encadrent son uniforme d'infirmière qui d'ailleurs possède un décolleté plongeant, le même vêtement se termine en mini jupe **(mais quand je dis mini c'est vraiment très très court)**. Je peux également voir qu'elle porte des talons d'au moins 15 centimètres **(donc pas pratique pour marcher)** puisqu'elle est négligemment appuyé sur le devant de son comptoir. J'ai les joues qui chauffent. C'est étrange mais ça m'est jamais arrivé de ma vie. Le plus étrange c'est que même si je connais presque tout le monde dans le village elle, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et sa carrure **(spéciale) **ne me dit rien du tout. On voit bien qu'elle n'est pas de Konoha Elle me dévisage et je m'empresse de lui demande où se trouve la chambre de Lee. Elle répond de la même voix que celle du début puis je me dépêche de fuir cette jeune femme, Kellira comme c'est écrit sur son badge.

Me voilà devant la chambre du blessé, je frappe puis j'entre. Lee qui faisait une tête de déterré sourit faiblement à mon arrivé. Puis je remarque qu'il est solidement attaché à son lit par des liens renforcé par du chakra : il a déjà dû essayé de s'enfuir. C'est fou ce que Naruto déteint sur lui...

- Neji ?

- Oui. Ca va ?

- Ca peut aller ! Mais Gaï-sensei n'est toujours pas rentré ?

- T'inquiète pas pour lui c'est un jounin après tout. _Dans la famille gâteau je voudrais le fils... _

- Heu... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? _J'le sens pas trop ça_

- Je voudrai te demander une faveur : Mais je veux que tu accepte d'abord !

- _J'me disais aussi est devait être au courant la vieille..._ Heu, Oui !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Si je te le dis. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Et bien... Tu pourrais espionner...

Il me fais signe de m'approcher et me glisse dans l'oreille le nom de sa cible...

- Hein ! Mais à quoi ça peut servir ? Ah non impossible !

- Tu as promis !

- Mouais... Tu parles !

- Tu commences demain pour une semaine. Au revoir ! Bonne nuit !

Il se relève brusquement me fait un signe puis éteint la lumière et fais semblant de dormir...

- Pff... _Pitoyable... Quelle mission pourrie._

Je ferme la porte **(en évitant soigneusement de croiser Kellira P) **et sort dans les rues de Konoha en direction du manoir, il fait déjà nuit. Bon demain il faut que j'achète un carnet pour pouvoir tout noter...

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE

Lilou : Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu

Naruto : Mouais on me voit même pas... c'est nul !

Sasuke : La ferme, le raté.

Ino et Sakura : SAASUUUKEEE - KUN !

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèèère...C'est chiant les filles !

Témari : (PAF !) Tu sais pas dire autre chose ?

Shikamaru : (dans les pommes...)

Neji : Moi je suis le héros !

Naruto : Pff... Comme il s'y croit !

Kellira : Coucou Neji-chou !

Neji : Aaaah ! Non pas elle ! (s'évanouit)

Kellira : ...reviews... ?

Alors des idée du/des couple(s) qui seront présent ? A votre avis qui est la personne que doit donc espionner Neji ? Vous aimez Kellira ? Les trucs les moins bien ? Les mieux ?

ps pour Hitto-sama : Franchement merci ! Grâce à ton review j'ai pu corriger ce chapitre ! En plus les incohérences me paraissait évidente après que tu les ai dites ! Si tu as d'autres commantaires n'hésite pas ( Ne t'inquiète pas je connais déjà l'histoire les lecteurs me font pencher pour changer des détails ). Donc merci à toi et aux revieweurs


End file.
